First Rule of Cheering Someome up
by Standing Forever Alone
Summary: Luka and Gakupo have been dating for a while now, and Gakupo had been unintentionally cheating on her. So Kaito tries to patch up a broken heart. Gakupo tries to get Luka back, and she can't deny those leftover feelings, and Kaito feels pretty much like the third wheel. Luka, just as oblivious to Kaito as ever. (Horrible summary. Dedicated to Twinny.)
1. Hate

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING: *Runs away***

**and you'll have to find out the POV's.**

**Standing**

* * *

Purple... I hate that colour. It infuriates me every time I see it. Why do I hate that colour? Because of Gakupo. I hate him. I hate him so much. There aren't enough words to describe that very hate I feel. The little idiot, thinking he could take my heart and break it. Well he's wrong.

And that green girl, I blame her too. I blame them all. How many girls had he been sleeping with when I wasn't looking?

I had myself to blame. For falling in love with that wretch. For being so stupid as to not seeing it. For being a total idiot for thinking he loved me back. All those gifts, words and kisses were simply for him, never for us.

Never.

I stared at the plum in my hand. It was purple. I wonder if it's sour, just like him? I walked over to the sink, it seemed like an eternity. I placed the plum under the faucet and turned the water on. It made the plum a darker shade of purple then before. I turned the water off.

The small water droplets rolled off of the plum. I took a bite, surprisingly it was sweet. Juice rolled onto my chin and wrist. Incredibly sweet, even though the peel was sour. Only the peel was purple, I realized.

What surprised me to the point where I couldn't eat the fruit was that the inside was pink. It was usually yellow, but the inside was pink. The sour peel balanced the sweet inside. I put the fruit down. I felt sick. Was the world trying to tell me I belonged with him? Surely not, right?

I ran out of the house in tears. I knew where I had to go, he would help me. He's my friend, he'd never leave me, would he? I wouldn't be able to take it.

I didn't care that people stared at me, I didn't care that my shoe fell off, heck, I hardly cared that I tripped.

I couldn't think straight... Damn you Gakupo, why have you done this to me...?

* * *

Pink. The one colour that puts me at ease. It's beautiful, and it's a pastel colour, calming. The only reason I saw that side of it was because of Luka. She was my world. My everything. And then I lost her.

It was like losing your mother, or your father. Horrible, painful and extremely sickening. Although I was sick at myself.

I wish I could say I blame that green-haired chick, Gumi entirely, but it was my fault too. I practically played along with her, and then... I feel like an idiot, which I can't say I'm not.

_"Come on Gakkun, we can do LOTS tonight!" Gumi exclaimed, licking her lips. I knew I was dating Luka, but apparently my dick hates me. I gave in, like I gave in every night..._

_Locked in an embrace, I didn't see Gumi. I saw Luka. I didn't hear Gumi, I heard Luka. I only thought about her pink hair, soft cerulean eyes, gentle voice, figure, shape, height, all that made Luka perfect. She had not a flaw in her._

_Except for loving me._

_Gumi forgot to lock the door, and that dreadful moment when Luka walked it. "Oh, I see... It was never about us, was it?" Luka asked coldly, each world stuck in my mind. Never about us._

_"W-Wai-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it from a two-timer like you," she turned around and left me with Gumi. "I hate you."_

_Gumi giggled, brushing a lock of my lavender hair back. "Shall we continue?" she purred. I wish I said no. I wish I had gone to Luka. I wish I was anywhere but with Gumi._

It was like a bad movie. A horrible movie. And I was the star. It was horrible, the moment would never leave me. I can't blame anyone but myself here. It was like a never-ending nightmare.

My nightmare.

My thoughts can't be thought anymore without a trace of Luka in them. It's like I could never be seperated from her, even though we are. Once again, stupidity and hormones made me do this.

I knew who she would go to first. That blue-haired freak. He wasn't worthy of Luka, but then again, I couldn't say I was.

Luka won't be forgiving a certain purple-haired samurai anytime soon...

* * *

I thought about my good friend Luka and Gakupo. The two were dating, and shouldn't I be happy for them? But I can't, I just can't.

Why? Simply because I love Luka. Her good-smelling soft pink hair and sharp observant aquamarine eyes, she was like a goddess while I'm some measly peasant. It makes me sad that Luka is oblivious enough to not see my feelings, but as long as my crush is happy, I'll be happy too.

My name? Kaito Shion, man in the blue.

The one and only Kaito in love, unbelievable, right? Well let me tell you, believe it! I don't see how no one single can't see the charms of Luka, she could be mature or innocent as she wanted too. There were three things keeping me away from the love of my life.

Gakupo.

My conscience.

Luki.

Luki, I swear to God he's the most overprotective brother out there. He still doesn't trust Gakupo—not that I trust him anyways.

The doorbell rang. With my heavy steps, I opened the door slowly to see a crying Luka. Just looking at her made me wanna cry. I looked at her wth my deep blue eyes.

"L-Luka? Come in, come in," I said, letting the pinkette shuffle into my house. When I closed the door the first thing Luka did was attack me with a hug and then she cried into my shirt. This, was a change. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"G-Gakupo!" she sobbed pitifully. I was going to kill him. Whatever that bastard did to make my friend cry he was gonna pay the fucking price. "H-He ch-ch-cheated...!"

That just made it ten times worse. I stroked Luka's long hair while whispering into her ear. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. I'll always be there for you, always," I whispered, while she kept crying. She looked up at me with those amazing, now dull and red eyes.

"Pr-Promise?" she squeaked out. How could I say no? Oh right, I couldn't. You never could say no to anything Luka said.

"I promise," I said gently, rubbing her back. "I won't let him hurt you ever again," and I meant it. He wasn't going to lay a finger on Luka without answering to me.

Gakupo, prepare to feel my wrath.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Should I continue? .3. Cause I was eating a plum and came up with this.**

**TWINNY, NO. STOP STARING AT ME FROM THE WINDOW. GET DOWN. NO, NO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM! *Runs while Twinny chases me***


	2. Shopping Time

**Whoa, I got like... Five reviews... :D I AM PROUD!**

**Yes... Twinny... She's obsessed with LukaxKaito... And now she has a knife... Hold me...**

* * *

I looked over at Luka. It had been a day since Luka came to my house in tears, and so today I decided to take her out shopping, even if it was complete hell for me.

"Come on, Kaito! Let's go to Victoria's Secret!" Luka giggled. Waiiiiit, that place? With the bras? And panties? If I go in there I'm gonna nosebleed. I visibly stiffened and Luka laughed. "I was kidding, although I am gonna need a new bra later..."

GUY IN EARSHOT, GUY IT EARSHOT! I bit my tongue and smiled so I wouldn't burst out. How did that not feel awkward so Luka to say to me? Did Gakupo go shopping with her? How was that?

I looked around again. The area was cheerful and jolly while people skittered around like ice dancers on ice. They all seemed to know where they were going. Totally unlike us. I looked back to the pink-haired Luka again. She was totally different than Yesterday. Hmm.

"So, I'm hungry!" Luka declared. I smiled and nodded, making Luka grin. "To the food court?" she said in that elegant voice of hers. Her aquamarine/cerulean/blue eyes were glinting with happiness. I still haven't fully debated what colour her eyes were. They were unlike my own, where you could name it from the moment you saw them. Blue. When you looked at Luka's, they were always shrouded in mystery. It was cool.

"To the food court," I grinned back. Luka turned around, hair flying back as she did so, missing my nose by a millimetre. She began walking and left me not only carrying the bags, but trying to catch up with her.

:/:/:

I focused my attention on what Luka was eating. Chicken nuggets. She was drinking Pepsi too, so I learned something new about her. She liked them.

I always found it fun to learn new things about people. Happy things. I don't like those sad backstories or painful losses. It only makes you depressed.

Luka looked up from the chicken nuggets she was happily munching on. Her lips moved but nothing came out. Pink lips, hm. I don't think Luka wears lipstick, does she? I think red would compliment her hair quite nicely.

"Kaito? Kaito!" I heard a faint feminine voice echoe in the back of my mind... It was calming, soothing... Like I could go to sleep. I slowly close my e-

"EARTH TO KAITO!" Luka exclaimed, loud enough for someone sitting next to them to groan in annoyance but quiet enough so that it wasn't heard like, ten tables down. "You were zoning out."

"S-Sorry..." I mumbled. I zoned out in situations like this, where I was alone with Luka. It's not that I'm nervous or anything, it's just that, well, it's hard to explain. Some mixed feeling, but what feelings? That's what I'm talking about. I felt a slap on my arm and turned to see Luka glaring at me.

"You're doing it again..." she said irritably. I sighed. I really had to stop going into my thoughts like I just did.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. I'm tired," I lied. When you lie for a long time, it gets easier. Like the lies are reality. You believe them just as much as others do. But you have to make your lies realistic. If they know your lying, they won't tell you all the time.

Take it from a master, I know lying.

"Oh, okay," Luka blinked. She believed it. Oh yes, have I told you about my goal for the year? It's to cheer Luka up fully, maybe even enough to notice me? Really, she's too oblivious for her own good... Did I just see a flash of purple? Eggplant boy?

"Hey Luka, I think Gakupo decided to go shopping too..." I mumbled. Luka sighed and grabbed my hand and the tray. Now, I didn't mean to blush, but I did feel a little bit of heat come onto my cheeks.

"I don't wanna deal with him now..." she sighed, dragging me to the trash and throwing all our garbage away and then putting our tray on the top.

Who did I see next to the idiot...? Some green-haired girl... Lovely... I grabbed the bags and then Luka began dragging me.

* * *

I sighed. Gumi forced me to hold her hand, much to my disliking. I honestly wish she would leave me alone. I noticed Luka out of the corner of my eye. Well, I thought it was Luka. No one else had that same vibrant pink shade of beautiful, silky and strawberry-scented hair.

She was with that Kaito freak. The one who's addicted to ice cream and rainbows. If I could, I'd love to strangle/throttle/punch him. One or all of the above will satisfy me. Gumi was ordering KFC, maybe I could sneak off for a second to say hi...?

Doing so, I slunk away from the greenette and closer to Kaito and Luka. With each step I took, Luka and Kaito took a step further away. Luka... was holding his hand? So she moved on that quickly? Then again... I have Gumi...

But I don't love her! I ran closer to them. Luka glanced at me for a second before saying something to Kaito. They were speed-walking.

Five minutes later of chasing up and down escalators, going into multiple girl stores which I refused to go into, and of distracting me with traditional clothing, I grabbed Kaito by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Why are with Luka?" I snarled, holding him up. I noticed the stares of others, but I didn't mind. I didn't care. The woman I love is at stake here. My pride can wait.

"Because I'm trying to fix something _you_ broke, perhaps?" Kaito snapped back. Luka whirled around and glared daggers into me, although I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Kaito was right. I broke it. That's why I fix it. Not Kaito. Me. Me...

"Let go!" Luka exclaimed, trying to detach Kaito's collar from my fist. "He did nothing to you, so let go!"

The stares increased and eventually security came to take me away. I didn't fuss about it. I could care less. Gumi was waiting for me outside of the store.

"I really thought you would move on by now..." she shook her head, tsking. I glared at her. No, it was her fault! She's the reason why!

"It's been a day. I hate you, I'll never love you, ever. So you can go jump off a cliff and leave me alone!" I shouted. I was beyond pissed. And clearly Gumi knew that. So why did she provoke me?

"I-I underst-stand..." Gumi's voice trembled and it wasn't until then that I saw crystal clear tears rolling silently down her face, leaving a think wet trail. "I-I'll l-leave you alone n-n-now..." she backed away slowly before running off.

God, I'm such an idiot. I can make two girls cry over me in the same week!

"Wait, Gumi, I'm sorry!" I called out, but to no avail. Gone. Just like Luka. Sure I didn't love her, not even the tiniest bit, and sure she used me for personal desires, but still! She didn't deserve this!

I fell to my knees at the same time as Kaito and Luka walked out.

"I see your green-haired friend has left you..." Luka mumbled coldly before the two walked off. It was like seeing her leave all over again.

Come back...

* * *

**Madness of Duke Venomania reference? VwV Okay, you got what you asked for.**


	3. Truth or Dare!

**Motivation~ oUo I realized that the title if you take one letter from each word is Froscu... Hehe.**

***Throws update at you* -A-" Okay, you got the update!**

**Standing**

* * *

I glanced at Kaito, who was reading a book. Tomorrow we had school and let me say, I was not prepared for it. At all. Then again, it's not like I was ever going to be prepared for school. Letting out an inward sigh, I glanced at the clock. It was merely three twenty eight. I couldn't wait for my week to be over.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Last night I didn't get a good sleep. Too busy thinking about Gakupo. He must really be an asshole if he managed to make Gumi run off. That or he really has it bad. Real bad.

... Which would make my situation worse. Sometimes I wish I just went with Kaito, y'know? He is a lot nicer than Gakupo, and... Oh who am I kidding? I'm just rambling on stupidly—Kaito doesn't like me like that, and I don't really think I like him like that either. I'm just saying that because I'm so sad about Gakupo and Kaito was the first to lend me his hand, right?

Yeah, that would be it. I don't like Kaito at all. Noooooope. What made you think I did?

Kaito blinked and turned the page. His eyes... They're so deep. So... amazing. And blue, obviously. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He told me he liked someone. Whoever it is, she must be extremely lucky. Not that I want to be her, of course! Like I said, I don't like Kaito like that. We're just friends. Yeah, just friends.

"So you ready for the science test tomorrow?" I asked, hoping to start up a conversation. I wasn't ready for it... So if Kaito was maybe he'd help me? It would be nice, us studying together... Alone... No, no, no! Bad thoughts! If he likes someone already she deserves him, not me. And I don't like him like that! ... Do I? But then there's Gakupo... Do I completely hate him? Yes, yes, yes, yes...

Okay, maybe I don't but still, he has that green-haired girl. I mean, you don't two time. Ever.

"What do you mean? There's no test tomorrow..." Kaito mumbled, looking up from his book. I felt myself heat up from embarrassment. Oh lovely, I just embarrassed myself. But then again, it's Kaito... He chuckled, probably from seeing my reaction. "I'm kidding, your reactions are cute to watch."

What? "Cute...?" I looked at him. When Gakupo called me cute, it was because he loved me. If Kaito calls me cute, what does he mean? Does he like me? No, impossible. He couldn't like me. And I can't like him. I like Gakupo. No, no, I HATE Gakupo.

"Yep, very," he replied, smiling. I raised an eyebrow. I was so confused. Did he like me? No... It's not like that at all. He couldn't like me, could he? And I don't like him!

"Oh, okay then!" I forced a smile and looked at my schedule. First period, math. Ugh. Second period, music. I loved music period, and I got it with Kaito! Third period, science... I kept reading through my schedule. I had gym, music and art class with him. That was good. Wait, why? Stupid, he's your friend... I swear my brain needs to be fixed sometimes.

I decided to study Kaito. I never really noticed his details. His hair was blue, duh, anyone could point that out, but what style? That's the kind of stuff I look at. But anyways, his hair was kinda smooth, but then it had knots in it. I liked it, nontheless. My hair was a pain in the what I call my ass. I would like to cut it but I look good with long hair, and I never saw myself with short hair.

I sighed and looked at the clock again. Three forty one. Only twelve minutes have gone by. It was at times like this when you wish you could make time go faster. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with Kaito, we just aren't spending time together. Not exactly anyways.

* * *

I snuck a quick glance at Luka. She had an extremely bored expression on her face and thus I continued to 'read' my book. I wasn't really reading it, no, it was something I payed no mind to.

So basically, we're just chilling at her house, which is exeptionally nice, might I add. Sure, there's lavender walls (It surprised me it isn't pink) but that just makes the room more relaxing. Well, we weren't exactly chilling. Maybe we should do something together. And no, I was not being suggestive. Or was I? Ha.

Anyways, I was thinking of taking Luka swimming. I would get to see her in a swimsuit and we would have fun. It would be a cool thing to do as well, considering the fact it's almost summer time. I glanced at the clock. Four o' two. Time can go really fast... When you're having fun? We weren't having fun.

Okay, putting lame jokes aside, I was bored. "Hey, you wanna do something?" I asked. It was sorta like a reflex, like you had to do it.

Luka blinked her eyes at me, which still, by the way are extremely awesome. "What do you mean? Like what?" she asked slowly. And this is the part where I say something interesting, but haha, no. I just answer a simple thing.

"I dunno, truth or dare?" I shrugged my shoulders. Luka shrugged as well but clearly her face said otherwise. She loved this game—I knew it. And she never cared how many people there were.

"I'd love to! You wanna go first?" she asked, even though I could dell she was practically dying to go first. Sorry Luka, but I need to go first sometimes too.

"Sure," I replied with a faint smile. If I smiled for long periods of time... It hurt, even though I like smiling. I do it especially when I eat my ice cream. Mm... AISU...

"Truth or dare?" Luka asked seriously, and so I gave her a light-hearted answer. Opposites. They always work.

"I'll take the dare," I smirked. Whatever dare Luka's twisted mind could think up of I was ready for. Real ready for.

"I dare you to..."

And what she dared me to do had me left shocked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha. Anyways, so what should the dare be? I have an idea... *evil laugh* But I'm gonna pass out now...**


End file.
